Components mounted on shafts are oftentimes held on at least one of their sides by nuts coaxially mounted on the shafts. Nuts are oftentimes used with flat washers and spring-type lock washers provided between the component and the corresponding nut. Adhesives and other products can be used between the nut and the treads surrounding the shaft to prevent loosening of the nut. While these arrangements are suitable for many applications, it is not necessarily suitable for applications involving, for instance, high rotational speeds, sudden accelerations and/or decelerations, and/or high levels of vibrations. An example of such environment is present in a gas turbine engine. There is always a need to provide improvements in arrangements and methods of holding components mounted on shafts.